The present invention relates in general to container covers. In particular, the present invention relates to a container cover that hinders inadvertent or unintentional removal of the contents of a container therefrom. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container cover that requires a shaking motion in order to allow the removal of the contents of a container therefrom.